A Mission Worth Fighting For
by alcatluvr13
Summary: The Cortezes and the Giggles are sent on a rescue mission for a kidnapped prince. However, things aren't what they seem; the prince seems to have his own plans. A lot better than it sounds; full summary inside. GaryXCarmenXOC
1. A Life of Excitement

_**I do not own any of this, except Carlos. And any other random characters I decided to add in.**_

**This takes place several years after Spy Kids 3D. Which, by the way, I have not seen. So I probably won't be mentioning it in here. In a way, I guess you could say that for this particular fic, the 3D never happened.**

_Full Summary: The Cortezes and the Giggles are sent on a rescue mission for a kidnapped prince. However, things aren't what they seem. The prince seems to have his own plans. And how does Carmen fit into them? Will Gary, Juni, and Gerti be able to help her? And what's this about taking over the country of Monaco? There's a love triangle so if you don't like that type of thing, then don't read, although there is drama and maybe a little of adventure._

**So, this is my second fanfic. I've been working on it for a while, and I wasn't planning on posting it here. But I changed my mind as I was writing it. I like it, and I hope you do too. If not, well, I'm sorry. You don't have to continue reading it. Please be gentle with the reviews and I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Note: **Monaco is a real country, as I'm sure you know. Its on the northern corner of Africa. However, I don't know much of their history, aside from the tragic story of Princess Grace. Carlos and the King and Queen are fictitious characters. That is all. I don't have a lot of time to look up information due to work so please forgive me if I write anything that is wrong._

Chapter One: 

A Life of Excitement

17 year old Carmen Cortez was laying on her bed reading another romance book when her TV turned on.

"Ms. Cortez?"

She lowered her book and saw a familiar face on her screen.

"Yes, sir?"

"You are needed at HQ. Its urgent."

Carmen recognized the tone in her father's voice.

"Of course. Do you want me to get Juni, too?"

"He's already here. Please hurry."

She nodded and set her book aside. _I'll have to finish it later_, she thought. She quickly got dressed into something more appropriate than her sweats and tank top. She tied her hair back and with one last glance in the mirror she left her room.

"Mom, I'll be back in a bit. I'm needed at HQ," she called as she passed the kitchen.

"OK. Be careful driving!"

"I will!" She grabbed the keys to her BMW and left the house.

As she drove, she thought about where her life was going.

_I loved being a spy,_ she thought. _I still do. Its just...I need something exciting in my life to happen. _

Carmen wasn't the tomboy she used to be. She loved getting dressed up and going out with her spy friends, all of which were girls her own age. She had never had a boyfriend, even though she would give anything to meet "Mr. Right". But she hadn't met him yet. Her friend Liz had a boyfriend, but she wasn't a spy.

_I wonder if that's what turns guys off...the fact that I work for the OSS. _

She continued to muse until she reached HQ. She parked next to her brother's Corvette, locked the doors and quickly walked through the doors of the OSS Headquarters.

"Ah, Ms. Cortez. Welcome. You're father is in his office. Juni is already there," the agent at the secretary desk said. "I will notify them that you are on you're way."

"Thank you."

Carmen walked quickly. She knew how her father hated tardiness. She reached the office door and swept her I.D. Card through the key.

"Voice identification, please."

"Carmena Elizabeth Juanita Ecosta-Brava Cortez." she said.

"Correct."

And the door opened into another hallway.

_Ugh._

Finally, she reached her father's office and knocked.

"Come in, Carmen!"

She opened the door and saw her father sitting at his desk.

"Good. You're here. Now we're just waiting on the others."

Carmen looked questioningly at her brother who just shrugged. They sat in silence, waiting for the two others to show up.

Gregorio Cortez wondered how his children would handle seeing the Giggles again. It had been 4 ½ years since they last saw them. Gerti had been sent to another spy organization whereas her brother, Gary, had been sent abroad. The OSS was already welcoming the two back with a homecoming assignment. They were to be paired with Carmen and Juni in a rescue mission.

A knock on the door startled him.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Gary and Gerti Giggles entered the room.

"Mr. And Ms. Giggles. I trust you're flights went well?"

"They were, sir. Thank you for asking," Gerti replied.

"Please, sit."

They sat. It was then that they noticed Carmen and Juni, who were staring at them in shock.

"Carmen, Juni. I didn't know you were going to be here. How are you?" Gerti asked kindly.

Carmen nudged her brother whose mouth was hanging open. "We're both fine. Thank you for asking. How are you doing?" she replied.

"Tired, but good," Gary said.

"Time for pleasantries must come later. Right now, I must tell you about you're new mission."

All eyes focused on Gregorio.

"The Crown Prince of Monaco has been kidnapped by pirates. Since Monaco doesn't have the technology we have, they have asked us to rescue the prince. The ship was last seen 340 miles northeast of the Cape of Good Hope. They weren't going fast, so we presume that they are waiting for something, or someone. Do you accept this mission?"

All nodded.

"Good. You're ship is being readied as we speak. Dismissed."

_I wonder if the prince is cute_, Carmen thought as she left her father's office.

"Carmen."

She looked up. Gary Giggles was walking beside her, looking at her.

"Oh. Hi, Gary."

"You look...well." he said.

"Thank you. So do you."

Carmen could see that he had grown taller and was more built. His hair was a little longer and his blue eyes were more...kind?

Gary looked at the beautiful young woman walking next to him. Her dark hair was a little shorter than he remembered and her skin was a light tan. Her clothes showed off her curves and he could tell that she cared more about her appearance than she did before.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Um, n-nothing." he said. _Idiot_, he thought.

"Uh huh." She smiled slightly.

Gerti came up from behind them and slipped her arm through her brother's.

"You've made him speechless, Carmen. No one has been able to do that in a long time." She winked at her friend.

Carmen's smile grew wider.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all..." Juni said.

"Its only awkward when you say its awkward, Juni," Gerti said.

Juni blushed.

"Ah, you made him blush, Gerti. Lately, I've been the only one who can do that," Carmen said with a smile.

Juni's blush grew even more red. Everyone laughed.

"It is good to be back," Gary said.

"Its good to have you back," Carmen replied.

Juni made a gagging noise at which Carmen shot a death glare at him. Gerti giggled.

"Well, I'm going to change. I'll meet you in the foyer in 10 minutes."

"I'll go with you, Carmen. I need to get out of this clothes," Gerti said.

"Right. 10 minutes."

At that, everyone parted ways.

**When Carmen says her full name, it is the same as in the second movie. Just for clarification. I don't know if the math is right or not, but then again its only a story. A little wrong information is OK every once in a while.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

_NEXT CHAPTER: Caught In the Middle_


	2. Caught in the Middle

**I don't own any of this...well, except Carlos and a bunch of other random characters.**

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

Caught in the Middle

10 minutes later, Juni and Gary were standing in the foyer waiting for their sisters to show up.

"Their late," Juni said.

"Their women," Gary replied.

"True."

"Since when has Juni Cortez become such a ladies man?" Gary asked in surprise.

"A lot has changed since you left, Gary."

"I noticed."

There were was a short pause.

_Should I ask him?_ Gary thought.

"So, does Carmen have a boyfriend?" he asked casually.

"Ha! No. She wishes though." Juni paused. "You're not going to ask her out are you? Because you had a chan-"

"Relax. I was just asking."

"Uh huh."

"We're here! Sorry we're late. Carmen was showing me this really cool twist to use on my hair," Gerti said as she and Carmen arrived.

"Right. Let' get going."

"Women..." Juni muttered.

They walked quickly to the docks.

"I was beginning to get worried about you four. Come on, we're running late. You know how to use these controls, but I added something in. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT push this unless you are in REAL danger," Machete said.

"Yes, Uncle Felix," Carmen said sweetly.

"And don't call me uncle."

Carmen grinned.

"Alright. Let's get started!"

* * * * * * *

An hour later, the Cortezes and the Giggles were 100 miles below the sea line. Carmen was reading on her bunk, Gerti was watching the radar, Juni was steering and Gary was watching Carmen read. After several minutes of being watched, Carmen looked up.

"Is there something that you need from me?" she asked Gary.

"No. I was just trying to figure out when you started reading romance novels."

"A few years ago. Why?"

"No reason."

Carmen returned to her book and Gary looked out the window, watching the fish swim by.

"I see something!" Gerti called out after about 20 minutes of silence.

Gary rushed to her side and she pointed.

"Its a ship. Can they see us?"

"I doubt it. But we can't be too careful."

Carmen got up and stood beside Gary.

"Look...its changing course," she said.

"Its coming straight at us. Juni, shut the lights off! Turn all power off except the emergency lights!" Gerti cried.

The whole submarine went dark as they waited for the ship to pass. All were watching the radar, waiting for the ship to change course. But it didn't. It simply vanished.

"Where did it go?" Carmen whispered.

"I think its above us," Juni replied. "Because that's the only way a ship can go off radar unless its out of range."

All of a sudden, they felt a tug. Then they started moving: up.

"I think they found us," Gerti said.

"Come on. We need to get out of here. Move slowly though. Any sudden movement and who knows what they will do. And hurry!"

"Light or heavy?" Carmen asked.

"Heavy. Who knows when we'll be back."

Carmen and Juni exhanged secret smiles but they disappeared as soon as they felt the whole submarine shake.

"I think its too late to escape," Gary said. She pressed the red button.

"Gerti!"

Just then, before anything more was said, the door opened. Smoke blew into the room, causing everyone to cough.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the famous Spy Kids." a voice said.

The smoke cleared and they could see a young man leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you?" Gary asked immediately.

"That's none of your business. But you may tell me who you are."

"That's none of your business," Gerti replied sharply.

He chuckled. "Fine. Well, I am Prince Carlos Edwardo Juanes Garcia. Now, its your turn."

The four of them were speechless.

"You are the prince we are supposed to rescue?" Juni asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh! You are the ones who were sent to rescue me! Well, I am sorry to say that I do not need rescuing." He smirked. "You see, I planned my own kidnapping."

"Well, since you have no need of us, you might as well let us go," Carmen spoke up.

The prince looked at her. His eyes widened slightly. "Bonita..." he whispered.

Gary looked from the prince to Carmen who was blushing. He knew what was going on in his mind.

"She's right. You have no need of us. We'll go now."

Carlos recovered and he looked at Gary. "I don't think so. I can't have you telling your HQ about this. Besides...I think we can all get along here. That is, if you cause no trouble." He looked at Carmen again. "Come. I shall show you the ship." He paused. "If you do not come peacefully, then there will be consequences."

Gary looked at the others who all nodded. "Fine. We'll come."

Gerti left first, followed by Juni, then Carmen. Gary looked at the prince who was watching Carmen. He had this look in his eyes that Gary didn't like.

_I must keep him away from Carmen_, he thought.

* * * * * * *

They walked in silence as they followed Carlos.

"Why did you plan you're own kidnapping?" Gerti asked, breaking the silence.

"You all are probably dying to know that. Well, since we're going to be on this ship for quite some time, I will tell you. But not now. You'll have to wait until dinner," Carlos replied pleasantly.

Gerti nodded. _At least he's going to tell us._

_How are we going to get off this ship?_ Juni thought. _They won't find an empty submarine at the bottom of the ocean. And the prince will probably take away all our spy gear. So what are we going to do?_

"Carmen?" Gary asked quietly.

She looked at him.

"Be careful around Carlos. There's something about him that makes me nervous."

Carmen smiled a little. "Jealous are we?"

"No...just looking out for you," he replied.

Her smile disappeared.

"OK. Maybe I am a little jealous. But seriously. Please be careful. If not for me, for everyone else."

She nodded. "I will."

Carlos was watching Carmen and Gary. He saw Carmen's little smile and her blush when Gary leaned in to whisper to her. He didn't know what was said, but he didn't like it. _So, I have a little competition,_ he thought. _I'll get the girl, for who can resist becoming a princess?_

"Here we are," he said aloud. "This is the sleeping quarters." He pointed at Juni. "You shall sleep here."

"I have a name, you know."

"Names later. Rooms now. You," pointing at Gary, "sleep here. The young girl shall sleep at the second door on the left."

He looked at Carmen. "And you, milady, shall sleep on the third door on the right, next to my room."

Carmen just nodded, not showing any emotion.

Gary didn't like the sleeping arrangements. _Carmen next to this creep? _He noticed that his room was the furthest from Carmen's.

_Figures. _

"I need to tell Cook to set four other places at the table. I will be back in 15 minutes. In the meantime, there are clothes in each room. Change into them and freshen up a bit."

Everyone nodded.

_Why are we being so obedient? _Carmen thought as she went into her room._ Wow. Its like he knew we were coming. _

She looked around. There was a vanity with a gilded mirror in the corner. The four poster bed had an embroidered canopy and silk covers. A closet was open, revealing clothes. A window looked out into the sea. There was an adjoining bathroom with a full length mirror and a sink. She quickly washed her face in the bathroom and undressed. Looking through the clothes, she saw that they were all her size.

_Something is not right..._she thought.

She chose a light blue skirt with a white peasant blouse. The skirt was knee length and spread out when she spun around.

_Pretty._

She put applied dark blue eyeliner and some clear lip gloss that she found in the drawer. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 15 minutes. She quickly threw some sapphire studs in her ears and left the room.

Everyone was already dressed and waiting for Carlos to show them the dining room.

"Somethings not right," Juni was saying. "All our clothes are our sizes and the rooms fit our taste exactly."

"That's true. You should see my room," Carmen said as she walked up to the little group.

"Carmen...wow." Gary said. "You look...great."

She smiled. "So do you." She noticed that he wore kakies with a dark red shirt.

Juni rolled his eyes but Gerti giggled. "We all look great," she said. She wore a pink halter dress and white sandals. Her hair was down, which was rare for her.

Just then, Carlos arrived.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long," he said with a smile.

"Not long at all," Juni said.

Gary smirked, but Carlos just ignored him.

"You all chose appropriate clothing," he said instead. He looked from Juni to Gerti, completely ignoring Gary, who just glared at him. His gaze switched to Carmen and his lips curled into a seductive smile. "Especially you, milady." Carmen blushed as his eyes ran down her body.

"So about that dinner," Gerti said.

Carlos tore his eyes away from Carmen. "Right. Of course. We'll have dinner on deck. Please, follow me."

Carmen stayed close to her brother and Gerti as they followed the prince.

After walking in silence for a couple minutes, Carlos said "Its not fair that you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Please tell me your names."

"I am Gerti and this is my brother Gary."

Carlos nodded and said "and you are?"

"Carmen and my brother Juni," Carmen replied.

"Carmen...that's a beautiful name. I can tell that it fits you perfectly," he said softly.

She just smiled and nodded.

They reached a door which Carlos held open for everyone but Gary. Gary glared at his back, noting the obvious insult.

_Wow, _Carmen thought._ He really went all out. _

Right next to a pool was a round glass table set with fine china and wine glasses. The silverware was engraved with intricate designs and each chair had an embroidered cushion.

Carlos pulled out a chair and gestured Carmen to sit in it. She smiled a little and sat down. Then he sat down next to her. As he did, he looked at Gary and smirked.

_Idiot._

"Well, tonight's dish is Cook's famous sautéed haddock with potatoes and fresh veggies." He pulled a champagne bottle from the ice cooler next to him and poured some in Carmen's glass and then his own.

"Oh, I don't drink," she said.

Gary saw a flicker of expression on Carlos' face as he turned away from Carmen. It looked like...frustration? Anger? Both? He caught Gerti's eye, who nodded. She noticed too. So did Juni. But it was gone in a second.

"Well, its there if you want to try some," he said pleasantly.

Then the doors opened and five waiters came out with salads and set them before the seated guests. Then they were gone as swiftly as they came in.

"Eat! Eat! I will not treat you like prisoners and give you disgusting food. Nor will I throw you in a dungeon or overboard. I am not a cruel person."

Carefully, they picked up they're forks and began eating. As if it was timed, Carlos' cell went off. He answered it. "Yes? Really? OK. I will be down in a moment." He snapped it shut."I am deeply sorry, but I must leave you for several moments. Cook needs help with one of the..servants. I will be back in time for the main course."

"That's fine," Gerti said.

He got up and left the deck. He was whistling as he walked to the kitchen. "So, you may put it in the dish," he said as he pushed the door open.

"Of course, your highness," Cook said. He reached inside a cupboard and grabbed a small glass vial. It wasn't labeled, and it was a clear liquid. Carlos watched as Cook poured a little sauce into a bowl. He then unscrewed the vial and poured three drops. Finally, he poured the sauce on the middle dish and watched it spread.

"Good man, good man," Carlos said. He turned to a servant. "You will give it to her, Phillip. You're chance to redeem yourself."

The man named Phillip nodded. "Anything for your highness," he said.

"I must go. Remember, it is the older girl who gets that dish."

Phillip nodded again.

Carlos turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

_She will be mine. Once she's taken that, it will be easy as cake to make her come to me,_ he thought.

"The dishes are on there way," he said as he came on deck.

Right on cue, the servants came out with five dishes. They cleared the table first then laid a plate down in front of everyone.

"Smells delicious," Juni said. He took the first bite. "It is delicious."

Carlos laughed. "I am glad you think that. Cook is the finest chef in Monaco."

After about 20 minutes or small talk, Carmen set her fork down.

"Are you OK?" Gary asked her.

"I don't feel good," she replied softly. "I think I will retire for the rest of the night."

"I will escort you to your room," Gary said quickly. He shot a glance at Carlos who looked upset. _No matter. He's not going anywhere near her. Not while I'm around._

"If you need anything, Carmen, don't hesitate to ring the bell in your room," Carlos said.

"I will. Thank you. The meal was wonderful."

Gary helped her up and together they walked back to their rooms.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Carmen asked.

Gary looked at her in surprise. "If you want, then yes."

She looked so grateful then. "I'm scared of him, Gary," she whispered.

"There's something that he's planning, and whatever it is doesn't feel right."

Gary nodded. "I agree. You need to stay away from him. We all should, really."

They reached their quarters.

"Let me grab something suitable for bed."

Carmen smiled. Just then someone whispered "hey!" They both turned and saw one of the waiters hiding in a corner.

"There's something you must know."

"What is it?"

"The prince drugged you, Ms. Carmen. That's why you aren't feeling well."

Gary almost swore aloud. Carmen went practically white.

"What?" Gary whispered fiercely.

"Its a love potion. If you kiss him, you'll fall 'in love' with him. Its not true love, granted, but its enough. The only thing that can break it is if your own true love kisses you. You can trust me. I don't agree with anything the prince is doing. I am loyal to Their Majesties the King and Queen. However, I was dragged (against my will) to this ship. Now, I must go. I will come to you later with the real plans that the prince has devised."

"Thank you," Carmen said. She was shaking so Gary put his coat around her shoulders even though she wasn't cold. Gary quickly grabbed some clothes from his (small) room then they went to Carmen's room. Gary locked the door while Carmen changed in the bathroom.

"If you don't mind, would you sleep here for the rest of our stay?" Carmen called to him.

"Of course."

He heard the sink turn on. While he undressed, he looked around the room.

_Beautiful room_, he thought. _He outdid himself. I wonder what his intentions are with Carmen. __Something not good. He must have known that we were coming. He wouldn't have this set up just for some random girl. _

"This is all that was given to me. I hope it doesn't bother you," he heard Carmen say as she opened the door. She came out in a black, silk nightgown. It was embroidered with blue and green flowers. She had covered herself with a tan silk robe. She looked beautiful.

"Is it too princess-y?" she asked.

"N-n-no," Gary stuttered. "You look beautiful in it."

Carmen smiled. He noticed that she wasn't shaking and her color wasn't as pale as before.

She pulled back the cover of the king-size bed and slipped in. Looking him straight in the eye, she smirked.

"You're not going to sleep on the couch all night are you?" she asked, a little seductively.

"Are you sure you want me in you're bed?" he asked.

"I'd feel safer..." she didn't even finish the sentence. Gary had jumped off the couch and was under her covers in 5 seconds.

She giggled. "Wow, Gary..."

"Shh..." he said.

They looked in each other's eyes. Both could see the longing in the eyes staring back at them. Just like the movies, they leaned in at the same time. Carmen closed her eyes; then felt them: his lips pressed against hers. It started out gentle at first, but soon turned into a passionate kiss. Carmen felt his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck to get more comfortable. After about 10 minutes they broke apart.

"Wow..." Carmen said. "That was wonderful..."

"Was that you're first kiss?" Gary asked her.

She blushed and nodded.

"Well, you felt like a pro. That's a compliment."

She smiled shyly, then kissed him on the cheek.

He put one hand gently on her face and she covered it with her hand.

"Carmen...I have wanted to do that ever since I first met you. But I was too afraid to make a move..."

"You? Afraid to make a move? The bad boy of the OSS afraid of something? Haven't heard that in...well, never," she teased.

"Yeah, well. Carmen, I like you. A lot. Will you..." he paused, gathering courage. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Without any hesitation, she said yes.

He leaned in and kissed her again, even more passionately than before. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they pulled away.

"You're tired. Go to sleep. I'll be here to protect you."

Carmen nodded. "Good night, my prince," she whispered. She turned over and snuggled close to him. Gary wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Good night, princess."

**So, how did you like it? It was longer than the first chapter. I could have ended it in several spots, but for some reason, it didn't seem right. So I chose to end it here. And I know that it was kind of sudden when Carmen and Gary started making out, but my reasoning is "when you don't know what's going to happen to you, live the moment and deal with the consequences later." Or something along the line of that. I'm sure you all understand.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

_NEXT CHAPTER: What Lies Beneath the Truth_


	3. What Lies Beneath the Truth

**Even though I wish I could be creative as the writers, I am not. So everything here, with the exception of a few characters, belongs to them and whoever else owns Spy Kids. Not me. Unfortunately.**

Chapter Three:

What Lies Beneath the Truth

Everyone had retired for the evening when Carlos went to the Captain's quarters.

"Your Highness," said Captain Javier, as he entered the room.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good."

They stood watching the moon rise over the waters for several moments.

"Your Highness? May I be so bold to ask you a question?"

Carlos nodded.

"Why didn't you just do throw those kids overboard? If they escape, they could spoil everything that we have worked so hard to achieve."

Carlos chuckled. "Javier, my friend. Did you not see them?"

He shook his head.

"The older girl, Carmen. She is quite a beauty. And I can tell there's this fire within her that is just waiting to be awakened."

Javier smirked. "And Your Highness will be the way to awaken her spirit?"

"Of course. I have to deal with Gary. He is no rival, but I have to make sure that he's out of the way before I make my final move." He paused. "She should be asleep now. Turn on all the cameras in their rooms."

"Of course." Javier turned and flipped 4 switches, which activated 3 cameras in each bedroom.

A bookcase slid from view, revealing 12 TVs.

"Good, they're all asleep," Carlos said as he watched each camera. But then he stopped.

"Your Highness?"

"Gary's missing from his bedroom. Get me 6 guards up here at once!"

Javier picked up the microphone but was stopped by Carlos' sudden exclamation of anger.

"They are together in the same bed!"

Javier walked over, microphone still in hand and followed his prince's gaze.

_So much for no rivalry_, he thought wryly.

The top corner TV showed Carmen sleeping, with Gary's arm around her waist.

"Your Highness. Please, calm yourself. We will deal with this...boy tomorrow, if that is your wish."

Carlos took a couple deep breaths. "No, that's too soon. We must wait until after. If we do it before, Carmen will suspect something."

"But wouldn't they suspect if we got rid of him after?"

"It won't matter. Because by that time, she'll be mine, and her brother and Gerti sent home with no memory of this whatsoever."

"You are always thinking ahead, Your Highness," Javier praised.

"Thank you, Captain. Now, I want a man watching these cameras 24/7. I want to know of any get together's or meetings. They can't do anything, but I still want them watched. Especially Gary and Carmen. If they are alone together, notify me immediately."

Javier nodded.

"You can set the microphone down. No need to call them now. Anyway, I am going to retire for the night. If anything goes wrong, let me know."

"Yes, Your Highness. You can count on me."

Carlos nodded and left the room.

_Javier is a good man_, he thought as he walked. _Perhaps, when I become king, I'll make him Prime Minister or some other high post. He deserves it. Damn, I forgot to ask how close to land we are. Oh well. I'll find out in the morning. We can't be too far._

He reached the sleeping quarters and as he passed Carmen's door, jealousy began brewing.

_I will have her. No one can resist becoming royalty. She'll be a princess for a week or so, and then she shall be my queen. The only thing is getting rid of Gary. Killing him would be too obvious, it needs to be something more subtle._

He unlocked his door and threw the keys on the table. Finally, exhaustion won the battle, and Carlos collapsed on the bed without changing. He was asleep in minutes.

* * * * * * *

Juni woke up the following morning with a major headache.

_Ugh_, he thought. _I wonder if they have anything that can treat throbbing heads. I feel like my head is going to explode._

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Gerti. Come on, get up. Carmen and Gary have already eaten breakfast and are in the lounge."

"Breakfast? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We tried. You didn't answer."

Juni sat up. "Give me 10."

"Fine. I'll be in my room so just knock."

_I hope this guy lets us go soon. We haven't had contact with HQ since yesterday evening. They'll probably send someone after us. I wonder what this guy is planning. Probably the usual: world domination_, he thought as he dressed.

After making sure he looked presentable, he left his room and walked over to Gerti's room.

"Gerti?" he called after knocking.

The door opened. "I was wondering when you would be ready. Its been 12 minutes instead of 10," Gerti said with a smile.

"Oh, come on. Two minutes late? Its not that bad!" Juni laughed.

"Whatever. Come on, whats-his-name is waiting for us.

* * * * * * *

Gary and Carmen sat the Sun Parlor waiting for Gerti and Juni to join them. They sat in silence, inwardly admiring the beautiful room. Unlike the rest of the ship, this was filled with beautiful furniture, vases and paintings. There was a particular painting that interested Carmen. It was a portrait of a young woman dressed in a pale pink gown. Her hair was pulled back with two diamond clips and she wore a simple silver chain with a diamond pendent and matching tear drop earrings.

"That is my mother's wedding portrait," a voice said from behind.

Both Gary and Carmen jumped; neither had heard the prince enter the room.

"She died when I was 12," Carlos said as he sat down next to Carmen. "Her name was Clara and her father was a rich merchant. My father fell in love with her and she with him. They married, despite attempts to stop the couple. It turns out that she was fit to be queen, because the people loved her. She was deeply mourned when she passed."

"I am so sorry to hear that she died. And you so young..." Carmen said politely.

"She was sick for a long time. After the birth of my younger sister, she became ill. The doctors did not know what was wrong with her. They tried everything. She lost the battle the day of my sister's second birthday. To this day, they cannot name her illness. Two years later, my father remarried. Unlike my mother, the Lady Alicia was suitable and was favored among my father's advisors."

Just then, Gerti entered the parlor followed by Juni.

"Good morning, sunshine," Gary said with a smile. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Shut it, Giggles," Juni said. "So I slept in..."

Carmen laughed.

"You too, sis."

She just laughed harder.

"Ahem. If you will please seat yourselves." Carlos waited until the two newcomers sat. "You are probably wondering why I staged my own kidnapping."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, to be completely honest, my step-mother manipulates my father. She's done horrible things to the country, but its always hushed so the world does not interfere. She has raised the taxes on the people so high, that the people have little time to enjoy life. I know that sounds selfish, but Monaco is a very rich country. Its people have always valued their lifestyle, but they have always given help to those in need. It is this reason that we have prospered."

He paused while two maids entered with several glasses of water were offered to the company. He resumed speaking when they left.

"In case you haven't noticed, we haven't offered assistance to any countries in need. The world has been so caught up in the affairs of the major powers, that they have forgotten the small country on the corner of Africa. The queen has made sure that we stay isolated unless something happens that she can use for her advantage. In any case, she has drained our country's resources. So, I have decided to stop her. She has always hated me, due to the fact that she is past child-bearing age and has no children if her own. She won't harm me, because despite her poisoning my father's mind, she cannot touch him when it comes to his only son and heir. I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

He stopped to take a sip from his water.

"I will rally the people in a rebellion. They love me and my sister and would do anything to rid the cruelties of the queen. As a force, I am sure we will be able to defeat her, and save our country and my father, from ruin."

Carlos looked at his captives. Carmen and Gerti looked confused whereas both Juni and Gary looked disbelieving.

"Then why hold us hostage? We won't tell, and besides these are Monaco's affairs. Why would we bring the US in? First off, the government wouldn't listen to several teenagers even if they are part of the Spy Kids organization. And secondly, they wouldn't interfere unless they saw reason," Gary said.

"I am sorry but I can't risk it. Besides, I think we could become good friends," Carlos replied, looking pointedly at Carmen.

"Well, I would prefer to go home," Juni said.

Gerti nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but like I said, I cannot risk it. Anyway, you all have the privilege to roam the ship. My servants know that you are to be treated with respect and whatever you need or want, do not hesitate to ask them."

Gerit pouted. _This guy certainly knows how to make a deal_, she thought.

They all nodded in response. No one was happy with this arrangement but they had no way to escape. They were in the middle of the ocean, with no way to contact they're parents or HQ so what else could they do? There was nothing they could do. But together, they would live through this. At least they knew that the prince had no intention of killing them. At least, they hoped he wouldn't kill him.

**How did you like it? I apologize for not updating sooner, I've been having writer's block with all of my fanfics. Its quite frustrating, to be honest. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. Key word: hopefully. **

_NEXT CHAPTER: Carmen's Choice _


	4. Carmen's Choice

**I do not own the idea of Spy Kids nor the characters. Except for Carlos and any invented characters that I have written in for this particular fic.**

Chapter Four:

Carmen's Choice

After excusing himself, Prince Carlos left the room, saying there was some business he needed to attend to. After he was gone, the Corteses and the Giggles sat in silence, each absorbing what had just been told to them.

"That doesn't make any sense," Gary said.

"Why not? He seemed perfectly truthful to me," Juni said.

"I don't know. It just...seems like he's trying to get us to trust him. Last night, one of the waiters told me and Carmen something. He had said that he was loyal to the King and Queen and that he was dragged aboard without his consent. So something doesn't seem right."

"Well, either Carlos is lying, or the waiter is lying," Gerti said.

"I don't think the waiter was lying," Carmen said quietly.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"The waiter also said that Carlos drugged me, which makes sense, since I felt...strange this morning."

"WHAT?!" Juni asked.

"Shh, Juni, don't yell," Gerti said "Why would he drug just Carmen and not the rest of us?"

"Because he wants me for himself," Carmen whispered.

"What did you say?" Juni asked. He was livid, no one hurt his family without punishment.

"Its nothing. I'm going to go lay down. I feel...strange again." She stood up to leave but Juni stopped her.

"What's going on, Carmen? Please, tell me," he said, concern etched in his voice.

She looked at her younger brother; confusion was written all over her face.

"I don't know." She then turned and ran from the room.

"Carmen!" Gary yelled after her.

"Let her go, Gary. She'll be fine," Gerti said.

"No, she won't! What if that...that _creep_ does something to her?"

"What is going _on_, Giggles?" Juni asked. His voice was filled with venom and he was glaring at Gary.

Gary sighed. "Well, Carlos did drug Carmen because she was up at 6 this morning throwing up everything she ate last night. That's why she looked a little paler than usual."

Gerti nodded. "Yeah, she didn't look like her usual self. She seemed to get more confused as Carlos was talking to her. You can stop glaring at my brother, Juni."

Juni stopped. "What did this waiter say about the drug?"

"Potion, actually. He said that if Carlos kisses the Carmen, then she'll fall in love with him. It won't be true love, though, because he said that whoever is her true love, will be able to revive her."

"How?"

"By kissing her."

Gary blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Juni. But he just remained silent.

"Its like your typical fairytale," Gerti mused. "It must be a Monaco trick...because I have heard of no such thing. Well, I have heard of it, but only in princess stories."

"Whatever it is, we still need to keep Carmen away from Carlos. He looks at her like she's something to eat," Juni said. He paused, thinking. "Did you sleep in my sister's room, Gary?"

Gary didn't answer, he just avoided the younger man's eyes.

"You did! You little player!" he cried

"Shush, Juni!" Gerti said, but she was smiling. She knew how much her brother thought about Carmen and she was happy that his wish came true.

"Nothing happened!" Gary said in defense. "She asked me to stay with her."

"Uh huh. Whatever. Just don't hurt her, because if you do, you'll rue the day you ever laid eyes on her."

Gerti chuckled. _Men._

"I won't. I promise."

"I'm going to check on her," Gerti said. "She may need some girl time."

"What are am I going to do?" Juni complained.

"Oh, you're a big boy. You'll find something to do."

Gary smirked.

"Shut it, Giggles."

"Well, I'm going to try to find that waiter guy. I think he wanted to tell us Carlos' real plans. If, that is, it turns out that Carlos is lying to us," Gary said. "Let's meet up around 3:00 in Carmen's room. By then, the waiter will have told me what is really going on and we can figure out what to do about it."

"I agree. I'll talk to Carmen and let her know the plans."

"Fine by me. I think I'll explore the ship."

"Good idea. You're finally thinking, Cortez."

Juni didn't respond. He was too busy looking at something.

"What's wrong, Juni?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "I'll tell you later."

"Suit yourself," Gary replied.

* * * * * * *

Carlos sat in the Captain's quarters, sipping a glass of wine and watching the cameras before him. He saw how Carmen ran from the room and her brother's concern. He observed how Gerti was the peacemaker and watched Gary's emotions flicker across his face. True, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed like they were discussing Carmen.

"Did they buy it, Your Highness?" Javier asked from behind.

"I don't know, Captain. I guess we'll have to wait and see. But I do believe that the potion is working on Ms. Cortez. She seems to be getting weaker by the moment." Carlos turned away from the cameras to face Javier.

"Please remind me how this potion works, Your Highness?"

"Its basic, really. She starts to show the symptoms of a very bad cold or flu. Then, after a few hours, the symptoms will miraculously disperse. It is then that I will make my move. You see, during the hours that she feels sick, she will lose her sense of trust with her friends. I guess you could say that the sickness brainwashes her. All I have to do is sympathize with her so she gains my trust. That's when I kiss her. And, if all goes right, she'll be mine by tomorrow morning." He smiled. "It _will_ go right. Already she was showing signs of confusion."

"Brilliant, Your Highness. Just brilliant."

"I know. And after she's mine, we can dispense of Gary Giggles. I think we'll get rid of Juni too. He's beginning to annoy me. Gerti can stay...she would be a good friend to the newly made princess."

"Of course, my prince. Whatever you say."

* * * * * * *

_Things just don't seem right..._Gerti thought as she walked back to the sleeping quarters. _If what Gary said is true, about Carlos lying to us...but what could be his motive? Is it that he doesn't trust us? No, that's too obvious...there has to be some other reason. But what could it be?_

Gerti reached Carmen's door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Gerti. Mind if I come in?"

"Um...hang on."

Gerti heard a drawer slam and then the door opened.

"Are you OK?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"I don't know...I feel like I'm losing my mind..." Carmen said as she laid on the bed.

Gerti sat down beside her and felt her forehead. "Carmen! You're burning up!"

"I know," she replied wearily.

"You rest here, I'm going to find Gary and Juni. They need to-"

"NO!" Carmen cut her off. "Please, don't tell them. I don't want...I couldn't stand Gary or Juni seeing me like this."

"They care about you, Carmen. They would want you to get better and I'm sure Gary would do anything to make sure that you'll be alright. Juni too," she added.

"No. Please. I'll tell them if it gets any worse. I promise."

Gerti knew that she wouldn't tell them, but she didn't say that.

"OK. I won't. Do you need anything? Water or something else to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll come find you if I feel better."

"OK. Well, I'm going to explore the ship. Maybe, when you're feeling better, we can tan on the deck or something," Gerti replied.

Carmen smiled slightly. "I would like that." Then she slowly closed her eyes, feigning sleep.

Gerti looked at the older girl, and shook her head. _I'm sorry Carmen, but Gary and Juni need to know. Carlos is definitely planning something. We just need to figure out what that is_.

* * * * * * *

Juni was sitting on the deck watching an endless sky meet with an endless ocean.

_It seems to go on forever_, he thought. _Its so peaceful here. I bet Mom and Dad would love it out here. Mom...Dad...I hope they're OK. We haven't talked to them since yesterday morning. They probably know something isn't right. Maybe they'll send a search party._

He turned away from the railing to see flushed Gerti come on deck.

"Juni..." she said as she caught her breath.

"Gerti! What is it? Wait, sit down for a sec before you start talking."

She shook her head, but sat anyway.

Juni waited patiently for her to calm herself.

"Where's Gary?" she finally asked.

"Probably-"

"I'm here. What's wrong Gerti?"

They turned to see Gary come up a different staircase than Gerti.

"Not here..."

Both boys nodded. They followed her to the sleeping quarters, each wondering what had her so worried. When they finally entered her room, she started to say something, but stopped.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Cortez."

"Please, just Carmen."

Juni's eyes widened as he recognized the male's voice.

"Carlos!" Gerti mouthed.

Gary nodded, hands balled up in fists. Juni out a hand on his shoulder, his eyes telling the older boy to calm himself.

"Of course, Carmen."

"Anyway, its OK. Maybe we weren't meant to be."

"Sometimes a girl needs to wait for Mr. Right to show up."

They heard Carmen sigh.

"You're right."

"Well, I better go check on our status. I need to see how close to land we are. Umm...would you care to have dinner with me, Carmen?"

There was a pause.

"I would love to."

"Great! Put on something nice! I have something that I want to show you."

"OK."

They heard her breathless giggle, then the door closed softly.

After waiting several minutes, Gary exploded.

"That creep! He's turning her against us! That little...argh!!!!! What does he want with Carmen? She must fit into his plans somehow! But how?"

"Gary!" Gerti's voice broke her brother's rant. He stopped and looked at her.

"Calm yourself! If you continue yelling, you'll send every man on board to my room. Do you want someone to hear?"

Gary sighed.

"Well, she sounds better..." Gerti said.

"What do you mean?"

"She was burning with a fever an hour or so ago, and she looked really pale. But she sounds as if she's feeling better..."

"He wants something with Carmen. And somehow she fits into his plan," Juni said quietly. He paused. "He has to have known beforehand that we were coming," he said finally. "All our clothes fit. The rooms are exactly to our tastes and even though he acts like he never heard of us, there's something about his reactions that just say that he knew we were going to be sent for him."

Gerti nodded. "Juni's right. There is no way he could have just guessed. That's not possible. But the thing is, how did he find that information? Someone must have infiltrated the OSS without anyone's knowledge. But how? Or could it have been somebody from inside? Because if that's so, then we have to warn HQ before it gets worse. We need to figure this out. Fast. Gary, have you found the waiter?"

"No. And I don't want to ask in case someone reports him."

"Well, it looks like we're on our own," Juni said.

They sat in silence for several minutes, each wondering what is going to happen to them.

"I'm going to check on Carmen," Gary said.

"Is that a good idea?" Gerti asked.

"I don't care. I need to make sure she's OK. And I have to convince her not to go to dinner with Carlos."

"Well, be careful. She's very vulnerable right now. Which is probably why Carlos took advantage of her."

He nodded.

"Oh!" Juni said suddenly. "Before we leave, we need to watch our every move."

The Giggles looked at him questioningly.

"We're being watched. I saw a camera in the Sun Parlor."

Gary swore aloud.

"That's final then. He knew we were coming..." Gerti said quietly. She looked at her brother, concerned.

"Be careful, Gary," she warned. "We can't afford to risk our stay here. Do the cameras have speakers, Juni?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good. Everyone needs to be on their guard. But be discreet. We can't have them suspecting anything."

Gary stood up to leave.

"Gary?"

He turned to look back.

"Please be careful with her. We can't have her turning completely against us," Juni said quietly.

He nodded. "I will."

* * * * * * *

Carmen sat at the vanity brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Gary entered the room, smiling.

"How are you feeling, Carmen?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you," she said politely. She didn't bother to turn around, but continued to brush her hair.

_I must be wary around him. I thought he cared for me...but now I'm not so sure,_ she thought.

"Good, I'm glad. I was wondering if you would like to go on deck with me and watch the sunset."

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have dinner plans with Carlos." She looked apologetic, but her tone told Gary that she wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh. I thought you were going to stay away from him."

"That was my original plan. But he's such a sweet guy! And he really cares about me," Carmen replied. "He made me some soup while I was sick; there must have been something in it, because I don't feel feverish and I didn't throw up after I ate it."

Gary was trying his hardest to not get angry with her. He knew it was the drug that was slipped into her food last night that was making her talk this way. But he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"What about the potion? Remember, the one that would make you fall in love with him once he kissed you?"

"I asked him about it, actually. He said that the waiter was against him and his cause, and that he was trying to turn us against him. He sounded so sincere, that I believe him. Besides, you remember how I can tell when someone's lying. And his body language and tone didn't show signs of lying."

"But he wants you for himself! He wants you and he's going to say anything to have you, Carmen!" Gary surprised himself with his anger, but he couldn't take it anymore. He hated how she smiled when she was talking about Carlos. He hated how she seemed lighter, as if she were on a cloud. But most of all, he hated Carlos for turning her against him.

"And what about us? Don't you remember last night? We finally expressed our feelings for each other! Are you just going to throw all that away? I know we only had one night, but to me, it felt like an eternity of bliss. I finally had you in my arms, after dreaming for nights on end of holding you. I think you've forgotten who you really are, Carmen Cortez."

Carmen whipped around and glared at him.

"How can you say that?! I know who I am! But I don't know who you are! You claim that you've changed, but I don't think you really have. I think your as selfish as you were when we first met! I think you only care about yourself and your image. And to date a guy who only cares for himself is not my idea of a perfect relationship," she said. She was breathing hard, and her eyes were wide; she looked livid.

Gary stared at her, shocked. _He's really twisted her mind!_

"At least Carlos shows me who he really is! He cares about me! Unlike you!"

Carmen stopped herself before she said something that she knew she would regret. Deep down, she still had feelings for Gary. She loved him, but the potion was warping her mind. She remembered how she felt when she was in his arms but only vaguely. Her outburst scared her. Had she really said those things? But it was too late to take them back: the damage was done.

_Its the potion!_ she thought. _But he deserved it...he hasn't changed at all._

Gary could see how she was struggling with her thoughts.

"So that's it, then? Are we breaking up?" he asked quietly.

"We were never going out, Giggles," she replied. "I think you should go. I need to change and Carlos will be here in a bit." She was quiet now, her anger spent.

"Carmen-"

"Just go!"

Gary looked at her sadly then turned to go. Before he left, he glanced back to see her looking at herself in the mirror, tears streaming down her face. Silently, he closed the door behind him. He felt depressed and angry. He had just lost the girl he loved and unless she began to trust him again, there was no way for her to come back to him.

_I wish we had never accepted this mission. But its too late for regrets. Carlos is going to pay for what he's done to Carmen! Turning her against her friends and family is something that I cannot forgive! Oh, is he going to pay!!_

**How did you all like it? I hope you enjoyed all the drama. It wasn't too much, was it? I know it was longer than any other chapter I've written so I hope that you weren't bored with it. But anyway, I'm leaving for Disney on June 17th, so I may not update before then. It depends on how much time I have. So if I don't, I'll try to update as soon as I can after I get back. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!!**

_NEXT CHAPTER: To Kiss or Not to Kiss?_


	5. To Kiss or Not to Kiss?

**I do not own Spy Kids. I repeat, I do not own Spy Kids.**

**Although, I do own Carlos and any other characters that are not part of the Spy Kids franchise.**

Chapter Five:

To Kiss or Not to Kiss?

Gerti and Juni sat on the deck, watching the sunset over the blue water, but both were so preoccupied with their thoughts that they weren't appreciating the beauty of the sky.

"I wonder how Gary's talk with Carmen went," Juni said, breaking the long silence.

"I don't know, Juni. But its been a while since he knocked on her door," Gerti replied.

"Should we check?"

"No. I think it would be best to let this play out. I think Gary will be able to get through to her...at least, I hope so."

As if on cue, Gary walked up the stairs and sat down next to Juni. He looked hurt and angry. Gerti was wise enough to remain silent, and gestured to Juni that he should too. Then, after what seemed like an hour, he spoke.

"We lost her."

Just that simple phrase was enough to make Juni red.

"What do you mean, we lost her?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"I don't know. Carlos has turned her against us. It must be that drug that he gave her to make her think that we don't care about her." Gary sighed. "I tried to get through to her, but she seemed so angry. I didn't know what else to do, so I left. But I did try, I really did."

"Should one of us go talk to her?"

"No. We should try after her dinner with Carlos. Anything we say before then might ruin it even more than it already is," Gerti said.

"But what if she kisses him at dinner? By that time, it would be too late!" Juni exclaimed.

"Shh! Your right, but there's nothing else we can do. We'll have to cross our fingers and hope that she won't kiss him," she replied.

"Gerti's right. There's nothing else we can do," Gary said.

"But-"

"Has your sister ever kissed on the first date, Juni?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. If Carmen, _our_ Carmen, is still inside, she won't."

"I just don't want to take that risk..."

"I know. But there's nothing else we can do without making it worse."

Juni sighed.

"I know. But I wish there was _something_ we could do."

"We all do."

* * * * * * *

Carmen had just gotten out of the shower and was choosing something to wear when a knock on the door startled her.

"Who is it?" she called.

"A messenger for Ms. Carmen Cortez," a voice replied.

"Come in then."

The door opened and a girl, a little younger than herself, entered her room.

"His Highness, Prince Carlos, requests your presence at a party on land tonight. We will be landing at Ft. Hope later this evening. He said that after dinner, you will be allowed to freshen up and then he will escort you to the party."

"Tell His Highness that I am delighted to accept his offer."

"I will tell him, miss." The girl curtsied and left the room.

Carmen giggled to herself. _A party! I wonder who will be there? Oh! I hope I don't mess up and embarrass him! I would die if I did that!_ She thought.

Returning to the closet of gowns, she started to choose her favorites.

_This one will flatter my skin color....I love this lilac! Oh, the black is pretty! But everyone at the party will be wearing black. I should have asked what to wear!_

Another knock disturbed her thoughts.

"Come in!"

"Ms. Cortez?" It was a young man this time.

"Hm?"

"His Highness, Prince Carlos, has sent this gown to you. It was his mother's and he would be honored if you would wear it to tonight's dinner and party."

He handed her a wrapped package and, bowing, left the room.

Hands trembling, she opened the box.

_Oh, its beautiful!!! This is the one!_

She ran to her dressing room and quickly slipped on the chemise, and then the gown. She then went to her vanity and began putting on her make-up. After, she went to the box on the dresser that contained priceless jewelry. Carlos had sent her the box, telling her to take whatever would look well with her gown. Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she was beautiful.

The black silk gown was close-fitting, set to show her curves off. The bodice was embroidered with silver and lavender thread, and little pearls and diamonds were sewn into the intricate design. The light short sleeves fluttered out and the flowing skirt opened at the front, showing a silver petticoat. Her make-up was perfect; she had applied the perfect amount of blush and her lips had just a tint of red. As for her jewelry, she had chosen a simple chain with three hanging diamonds. She wore black silk gloves and a pearl and diamond bracelet which was woven with three delicate chains. She left her long, wavy hair down, knowing that anything else would seem too gaudy or would clash with a perfect outfit.

_If only Mom and Dad could see me. Mom would be proud...although I think Dad would be a little upset that his little girl is all grown up. _She paused. _Mom...Dad. I wonder if they know where I am. I do miss them. But...I do love being here, with Carlos. I wonder if there's a way I can contact them. I should ask...but not tonight. Tomorrow. I don't want to seem childish at dinner._

A knock sounded on the door.

_That must be Carlos!_

She grabbed the purse that came with the dress and after looking at herself in the mirror one last time, she went to open the door. But instead of Carlos, it was Juni who was standing outside her door.

"Juni! What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk...we haven't had a brother-sister talk in ages." He paused. "And I miss that."

Carmen sighed. "I know, Juni. We're growing up, and we're being lead into different lives in the process. How about tomorrow we can sit on deck and talk? Carlos is taking me to dinner tonight and-" She stopped herself. She didn't know if they knew about Ft. Hope.

"And...?"

"And I miss it too..." she said quietly. _Good cover up! _

"Promise that we'll talk tomorrow?"

"I promise." _Dammit, now I can't get out of it._

Someone coughed from behind Juni. Carmen looked up and saw Carlos.

"If you'll excuse me, Juni. My date is here," she said with a smile.

"Oh. Right."

Carmen closed the door and brushed past her brother, without giving him a second glance.

"Wow, Carmen, you look beautiful," Carlos said as he looked her up and down.

"I thank you for the gown. I am honored that you should lend me something of your mother's," she replied.

"Oh, its not a loan," he said as he took her arm and started leading her down the hall.

"Its not?"

Carlos chuckled.

"Its your's to keep. My mother would want someone as beautiful as you to have it."

"Oh! Thank you! I will treasure it always."

"Good. I'm glad you love it. I must say, you look stunning in it."

Carmen blushed, but smiled. "You look quite dashing yourself."

She eyed his tuxedo. It was white, complimenting her black gown. His hair was slicked back and he held himself upright, but she could tell he was relaxed just by the way he walked.

"Thank you, but I can't compare to you."

It was then that they reached a private salon. Holding the door open for her, she walked inside and gasped. The whole room was lit with hundreds of candles and vases full of red and white roses filled the tables. In the middle of the room was a table set with fine china and two candles.

"Its so romantic!"

"That was my intention."

She blushed again, but remained silent.

"Would you care to sit, milady?" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

He pushed her in once she sat down. Then, taking the opposite chair from hers he sat down.

"Some wine?"

"Well, why not."

He poured her glass half way with wine and then his own. A door on the side wall opened and a man entered carrying a large platter with dishes filled with food.

"Talipia or chicken miss?"

"Talipia please."

He set a steaming plate with green beans, mashed potatoes and fish covered in a white sauce in front of her.

"I'll have the chicken, Fredrick," Carlos said without prompting.

"Of course, Your Highness."

He set down a plate in front of Carlos that looked equally as delicious as Carmen's.

"Is there anything else I can get you before you start?"

"No, that's all. Thank you, Fredrick."

Fredrick bowed and left the room.

Carmen unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap. Then she took a bite of the talipia.

"Oh! Its delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. It is one of Chef's specialties."

They continued to chat over dinner about unimportant things until Fredrick came and cleared their dishes.

"Are you hungry for desert, miss?"

"No thank you. That talipia was very filling."

Just then, a maid entered the room and curtsied.

"Your Highness, the Captain has asked me to inform you that we have landed at Ft. Hope."

Carlos looked at his watch. "Right on time, I see. Carmen, would you like to freshen up a bit before we leave for Lord William's party?"

"Actually, if I can just use a bathroom to check my appearance, I think I'll be fine."

"That's fine. Down the hall and take the first left is where the ladies bathroom is located. I will wait for you here."

Carmen nodded and left the parlor. Humming to herself as she walked, she found the ladies room exactly where he said it would be. She applied a little more lip gloss and smoothed her dress out. Satisfied she left the bathroom, only to bump into Gerti.

"Oh, Gerti. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you here," she said pleasantly.

"Not a problem. Oh wow, Carmen, you look absolutely stunning. Where are you going to be dressed up so?"

"Just dinner with Carlos," she replied casually.

"Oh. Well, OK."

"I better get back, Gerti. He'll be wondering where I am."

_She doesn't seem completely lost...maybe its just Gary that she's mad at,_ Gerti thought as she watched Carmen walk away.

* * * * * * *

Carlos and Carmen were taken ashore by gondola. Taking her hand, Carlos helped Carmen steady herself as she walked on land.

"It takes a little getting used to after being at sea for so long," he said.

"I noticed," she replied with a smile.

A black limo was parked at the end of the dock, with the door open and the driver standing at attention beside the car.

"Ah, it looks like Vinnie is here. Come, the party should be beginning soon. We don't want to be too early, nor too late."

Carmen nodded. She stepped into the limo; Vinnie closed the door behind Carlos. As they rode in silence, she couldn't help but notice how handsome Carlos was. She blushed when he caught her looking at him.

"Carmen," he said softly.

"Hm?"

He had this look on his face, this soft, loving look. He gently took her hand and held it with both his hands.

"Carmen, I like you. A lot. And I want you to know that I will always be your friend. And perhaps, one day..."

"What?"

"Perhaps one day, soon, we could be more than friends." He looked right into her eyes, and she into his.

"Carlos," she whispered.

As if they were in a movie, they both leaned in at the same time to kiss.

"I like you, too."

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with work, and the fact that I was in Florida for a week and a half made it a little more difficult to finish this chapter. I hope you all liked it! And I'm sorry, I couldn't help but use a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Please don't hate me. **

**I will update as soon as I can! Which, hopefully, will be sooner rather than later. Don't forget to review!**

_NEXT CHAPTER: An Unfortunate Choice_


	6. An Unfortunate Choice

**I do not own Spy Kids.**

**Hey All, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know it's been several years since I last posted a chapter, but to be frank, I lost interest in this story. I really do feel bad, though! Life and other interests just got in the way. I feel like the only way for you to forgive me is if I post a really long chapter. **

**And now, without further ado, I give you the newest addition to **_**A Mission Worth Fighting For.**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Perhaps one day, soon, we could be more than friends." He looked right into her eyes, and she into his._

_"Carlos," she whispered._

_As if they were in a movie, they both leaned in at the same time to kiss._

_"I like you, too._

Chapter Six:

An Unfortunate Choice

Suddenly, Carmen jerked back. "I'm sorry, Carlos. But this is just a little too fast."

Carlos nodded. "I understand. Please forgive me." Carmen smiled, but the gleam in his eyes suggested otherwise.

They talked of inconsequential things for the remainder of the ride. Finally, they pulled into a driveway that was blocked by a large gate. Carmen saw a security guard blocking the way, but upon recognizing the flag on the limo, he let them through. The gates swung open, and they drove on.

Carmen looked at the grounds with interest. She was impressed at how simple the whole setup was; she was used to big mansions and beautiful landscaping, so she could appreciate the elegance of the grounds more so than other people could.

The driveway was lined with tall shrubs cut perfectly, reminding Carmen of the ancient Greeks. The grass was green, and there were pathways that led to secret groves hidden by tall trees. In the distance, she could see a fountain surrounded by bushes lit up with lights.

Up ahead, she could see a massive house lit up with what seemed like a thousand lights. A large balcony on the third floor was partially held up by great columns. The house itself was gaudy and expensive. Carmen hoped the inside wasn't as tasteless as the outside.

_Why do rich people feel the need to show off their wealth?_ She thought.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Carlos asked.

She suppressed a snort. The grounds – beautiful; the house? Not so much.

"Breathtaking," she said instead.

The limo pulled up to the front of the house. Vinnie stepped out and opened the door for them. Stepping out on to the red carpet, Carmen suppressed another snort.

"Shall we?" Carlos asked.

She took his arm, and together they walked up to the front door.

A butler dressed in a black suit met them at the door. "Welcome, Your Highness," he said. "Lord Watling is expecting you."

"Thank you, George," Carlos said with a nod of his head.

"Shall I take your coat, miss - ?"

"Cortez," Carmen replied.

"Ms. Cortez."

Something flashed in George's face, something that only she saw. Was it recognition? She pondered briefly, but brushed it aside as she and Carlos followed George down the hall and up the Grand Staircase. They passed many rooms, most with closed doors. They finally reached a large double door guarded by two men, also in suits.

"His Highness, Prince Carlos is here. Please announce him," George said.

The doors opened, and one of the men bellowed out Carlos' title.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Uh, oh! Carmen Cortez, please."

"And his date, Ms. Carmen Cortez!"

Carmen looked around the room, trying to keep from showing her interest too much. The room was large, with marble floors and gilded columns. Plants lined the walls, along with couches and chairs for people to recline on. On the far side, a window the size of the entire wall gave a perfect view of the ocean. Two doors opened up to a balcony so people could take in the night air. Waiters moved in and out of the crowds, offering drinks and taking glasses.

"Ah! Prince Carlos! Welcome! Welcome to my humble home!"

"Thank you, John," Carlos said to a man in a white tuxedo. "May I present Ms. Carmen Cortez?"

Carmen held out her hand to shake, but John took it and brought it to his lips.

"Charmed," he murmured.

"The pleasure is all mine," Carmen said softly, her cheeks a light pink.

He let her hand go and put on a dazzling smile. "Please, mi casa, es su casa. Enjoy yourselves."

What followed was a blur of bows, curtsies, and introductions that left Carmen in a daze. Due to her being Carlos' date, she was a sought after companion. Many people expressed surprise and pleasure at her ability to make small talk. Given her accent, everyone knew immediately that she was American. But despite her humble origins, she was a model in elegance and tact. The women were slightly jealous of her closeness to Carlos, since he was the most eligible bachelor in the country. The men were enchanted with her beauty and charm and many wished she was single. They spoke of this in hushed whispers, however, because it was a well-known fact that Carlos could be extremely jealous.

* * *

"Isabel, darling, quit staring. Just because she's a beauty and have men drooling at her every word doesn't make it right for you to be ogling at her," said an older woman.

A small group of women had gathered together and were discussing Carmen.

"Mary, I can't help it. She is a commoner, yet she acts like she's royalty. I just don't understand it," Isabel replied.

"Yes, I do wonder where she got her manners. Americans are rude, conceited, and think they're entitled to everything," a young woman named Elizabeth said.

"Should we call her over then? I have to admit I'm rather curious to know her background. And to know what she's thinking of all this grandeur."

The women nodded, so Isabel made her way over to invite Carmen to their group.

"Ladies, it pleases me that you invited me to your conversation," Carmen murmured upon arriving.

"It's our pleasure, Ms. Cortez. We have to admit, we are dying to know how you met the prince."

"To be honest, he saved me from a rather…emotionally abusive relationship. His Highness was very considerate when it came to my safety. He listened, when my ex-boyfriend didn't. He made it clear it was his pleasure to make me comfortable. It took a little bit to trust him, but when my ex-boyfriend and I got into a fight, I finally left him. It was then the prince proclaimed his feelings to me, that I knew I felt the same way about him," Carmen said.

It was true that she exaggerated her relationship, but it was the truth. Gary had lied to her, and even though he never beat her, he made her think she was special and…wait.

_Was it really that bad? She asked herself. Gary made me feel beautiful, and he truly cared about me. But…Carlos…no! I can't think of this now. Gary lied to me. And that's final. And yet…I know we weren't together long…_

She turned her attention back to the women.

"Oh, it must have been awful! How dreadful!" Isabel exclaimed.

The women nodded in agreement.

"But His Highness was there to rescue you. Tell me, Ms. Cortez, where do you live in America?" Mary asked.

"My family owns a large penthouse in Los Angeles but we have a mansion in Napa Valley. My parents own a large wine producing company. My brother and I grew up in a beautiful villa surrounded by orchids and flowers."

The women were wise enough to suppress their surprise at her wealth.

_Brother? Juni! I wish he was here with me. He would love to make fun of all this pomp and splendor that these self-centered people demand. _

"Well, it sounds like you're accustomed to wealth, my dear," Mary finally said.

They continued to make small talk, but in the back of Carmen's head, doubts were beginning to grow.

_Did it really happen that way?_ She wondered.

* * *

Later in the evening, Carmen excused herself, and asked a waiter where the ladies' restroom was located. Following his instructions, she made her way down a corridor and past many closed doors.

Lord Watling sure is keen on keeping secrets.

After checking her hair and makeup, Carmen began to make her way back to the crowd. It was then she realized a door that had been previously closed was opened a crack. Curiosity compelled her to listen into the conversation.

"Yes, the plans are all set. Mother and Father will have to submit if they want to survive."

_Carlos!_

"And what about Ms. Cortez?"

"Oh, she'll be mine by tomorrow morning. She is beautiful isn't she?" A pause. "If I don't kiss her soon, the potion may wear off. I think she'll make a wonderful queen. She won't have any say in policy, but she will be a wonderful adornment at Court."

Another pause.

"And the Giggles?"

"They'll be out of the way soon, as well. Her brother, too."

She could hear Carlos chuckling.

"What's so funny, Highness?"

"I'm imagining her in bed. I can sense her passion underneath all that…prettiness. She's not all that she makes out to be. I am really looking forward to our wedding night."

The men laughed and clinked their glasses together.

Carmen felt sick. She quietly left her hiding spot, and made her way back to the bathroom. It was all a lie! Carlos didn't care for her! He just wanted to possess her, to make her his. Well, she won't stand for it. Once they get back to the yacht, she'll feign sleepiness, and insist she needs to retire.

_Yes. Prince Carlos won't be getting a kiss from me!_

Little did she know that the potion was beginning to lose its hold.

_Gary! If only you were here! Oh, how I need you!_


End file.
